


Harapan Palsu Michael

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Series: Angel How-To [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: Anda mendapat pesan dari Heaven’s Soldier





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cas_septimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/gifts).



> Supernatural milik Eric Kripke. Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan finansial apapun dari penulisan cerita ini.

Pria muda itu duduk diatas kap mobil kesayangannya, Chevy Impala. Mobil yang samar-samar Michael kenali berkat ingatan dari _vessel_ yang ia kenakan. Pria itu tinggi—biarpun tidak setinggi adiknya—dan Michael bisa membayangkan bentuk otot perut dan dada pria itu biarpun dibalut lapisan kain tidak penting, kaos hitam, kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru gelap, dan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat. Ia tersenyum bangga ke arah kamera. Bibirnya yang melengkung sempurna, tipis, melebar simetris ke kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia selalu bercukur rapi—satu hal yang Michael perhatikan dari beberapa kali pertemuan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Namun di dalam foto itu, Michael bisa melihat rambut halus di sekitar dagu dan mulutnya, sedikit lebih tebal dari biasanya.

Rambut pirangnya selalu dipotong pendek, tidak pernah lebih panjang dari tengkuknya. Bagian depannya disisir ke belakang, di model menjadi terlihat berantakan namun malah menambah pesona dari dirinya. Manik hijaunya menatap tajam. Bening bagaikan permata, yang indah sewarna zamrud, yang tampak jujur dan penuh determinasi yang mengingatkan Michael pada lautan yang tenang dan luas, berbahaya biarpun tampaknya aman saja di permukaan.

Michael mendesah, memilih kembali ke layar utama _smartphone_ miliknya. Ia menyesal memandangi _profile picture_ Dean Winchester lagi. Itu sudah yang kelima kalinya hari ini. Bukan, bukannya Michael seorang penguntit homo atau apa. Pepatah manusia bilang kalau kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kau akan selalu penasaran dengan hal itu. Jadi wajar kan kalau Michael sedikit terobsesi pada Dean Winchester?

Lagipula siapa yang tidak mau ada di dalam tubuh Dean Winchester? Pria itu bisa dibilang seksi dan _dreamy_. Tidak ada wanita yang tidak bertekuk lutut apabila menatap wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, dan memperhatikan ketika bibirnya membentuk senyuman atau ketika mulutnya bergerak secara sensual saat ia sedang berbicara. Bahkan Michael rasa ada beberapa lelaki yang diam-diam jatuh cinta juga.

Bukan Michael, tentu saja. Sebagai seorang Malaikat Tuhan, ia tidak memiliki rasa-rasa seperti itu. Ah ya, mungkin terkadang di dalam _vessel_ nya ia sering merasakan rasa-rasa seperti itu namun itu hanyalah residu-residu emosi milik John Winchester yang perlahan melemah dan akan menghilang total nantinya.

Omong-omong, gara-gara Michael sering melihat foto Dean Winchester, keinginannya untuk bersemayam di tubuh bak dewa itu muncul lagi. Kali ini bahkan hasratnya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Namun Michael jelas belajar dari masa lalu, dimana ia menyadari kalau ingin memakai Dean Winchester, ia tidak bisa melakukannya lewat jalan kekerasan.

Mungkin saudara-saudaranya yang lain ada saran?

* * *

 

**_Heaven’s Soldier mengirimkan pesan di grup ‘Malaikat Gaul’_ **

_Heaven’s Soldier: Hai, aku butuh bantuan._

Castiel menghela napas panjang. Ia langsung menutup grup chatnya begitu membaca pesan dari Michael. Masa bodoh kalau Michael kesal karena pesannya tidak dibalas. Ia sudah lelah dengan kelakuan Lucifer kemarin. Tampaknya, Lucifer masih ingin memakai Sam sebagai _vessel_ nya. Ia mau mendekati Sam dengan cara menggombali Sam makanya kemarin ia berlatih menggombal.

Maka dari itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Michael masih ingin menggunakan Dean juga dan ia mengirimkan pesan di grup untuk minta bantuan. Kali ini, Castiel tidak akan ikutan. Ia tidak akan membalas pesan dari Michael atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan grup chat ‘Malaikat Gaul’.

Tapi mungkin kalau Michael atau Lucifer mencoba membuat lelucon, Castiel harus pura-pura tertawa lagi.

_Annabelle: Yups, Michael. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Kebetulan sekali kau yang muncul, Anna. Aku ingin tahu apakah ad acara yang lebih ampuh untuk mendekati manusia selain menggombal?_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Berikan saja permen. Itu sangat manjur untuk manusia kecil._

_Atau balon._

_Atau kue._

_Manusia kecil tidak terlalu pilih-pilih._

_Heaven’s Soldier: Aku perlu mendekati manusia besar, Gabriel. Bukan manusia kecil._

_Tapi terima kasih atas sarannya._

Michael tidak terdengar seperti Michael ketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih. _Archangel_ biasanya tidak terlalu sopan bahkan untuk ukuran malaikat yang tidak terlalu mempedulikan sopan santun. Castiel tahu mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dan butuhkan, jadi Castiel paham mereka merasa tidak perlu terlalu sopan. Ucapan ‘terima kasih’ atau ‘maaf’ adalah sesuatu yang sopan. _Archangel_ jarang mengucapkannya. Apalagi macam Michael atau Lucifer.

_Balthy the Salty: Berikan makanan. Manusia apapun jenisnya suka makanan._

_Sam: Balthazar benar._

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Jadikan teman atau saudara._

_Aku tahu Dean Winchester akan memberikan apa pun untuk saudara atau temannya._

Castiel mulai kesal. Ia jarang kesal. Castiel seharusnya tidak memiliki emosi manusia, mengingat ia adalah Malaikat. Tapi tampaknya ia sudah terlalu lama ada di bumi dan terlalu dekat dengan Winchester bersaudara sehingga ia mulai merasa seperti manusia. Atau memang pada dasarnya ia memiliki emosi manusia biarpun sedikit jumlahnya.

_Castiel: Jangan bawa-bawa Dean atau Sam disini._

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Aw, Castiel! Jangan ngambek begitu!_

_Castiel: Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Lucifer? Kau masih ingin menggunakan Sam sebagai vessel makanya kau mencari cara untuk mendekati Sam._

_Kalau kau mencoba melakukan hal yang sama, Michael, kubunuh kau saat ini juga._

_Annabelle: Umm… Castiel?_

_Sam: Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Castiel galak._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Cassie sangat protektif kalau menyangkut Winchester bersaudara._

_Balthy the Salty: Go, Cassie!_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Kalau begitu mungkin kita perlu batasi bahasan kita. Tidak bahas Winchester manapun karena kurasa semuanya dari kita berhubungan dengan Winchester dan mungkin ada residu emosi yang tersisa_

_Annabelle: Kau yang bahas Winchester duluan, Gadreel._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Well, aku sepakat._

_Cassie kalau marah lumayan seram loh_ :3

Castiel menatap galak _smartphone_ nya. Ia harap semuanya mengindahkan saran dari Gadreel. Kalau tidak, ia akan mendatangi mereka satu per satu dan mengancam mereka untuk mengikuti saran dari Gadreel.

_Heaven’s Soldier: Santai, Castiel._

_Annabelle: Oke. Bisa kembali ke bahasan kita?_

_Michael, kau mau tahu bagaimana cara mendekati manusia yang lebih manjur daripada menggombal?_

_Well, memang ada caranya, tapi cara yang ini bisa dibilang kejam dan tidak berperasaan untuk ukuran manusia._

_Ada sebuah strategi, namanya memberikan harapan palsu. Jadi diawal kau gencar mendekati manusia itu. Rajin berkirim pesan dengannya, memberikan hadiah, memberi perhatian, pokoknya mendekatinya secara berkala dalam frekuensi yang cukup banyak. Kemudian ketika manusia itu menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan padamu, kau mundur. Jangan balas pesannya, tidak usah berikan hadiah lagi. Perubahan sikap itu akan membuat manusia penasaran dan manusia suka dibuat penasaran._

_Mungkin bisa dicoba. Kau juga bisa menggombali manusianya ketika kau berkirim pesan dengannya._

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Bukankah itu terdengar seperti Metatron?_

_Sam: Maksudnya?_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Kau berbuat baik dan menjanjikan hal-hal yang baik namun setelah kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kau buang seseorang yang kau manfaatkan itu._

_Annabelle: Um, tidak. Tidak terdengar seperti Metatron di telingaku._

_Maksudku, dalam strategi harapan palsu jelas kau tidak memanfaatkan manusia itu. Kau hanya berusaha mendekatinya._

_Paham kan?_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Tidak terlalu. Tapi sepertinya aku mendapat bayangan._

* * *

 

“Cas, _buddy_ ,” tiba-tiba Dean menarik kursi di samping Castiel. Castiel sedang membaca salah satu buku tebal yang ada di bunker, yang berkisah tentang seorang penyihir muda hebat—namun bukan jenis penyihir yang mereka kejar dan musnahkan. Sam sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya lagi. Dean awalnya bermesraan dengan Baby tapi sepertinya adegan tidak senonoh itu sudah selesai, “Kupikir kita teman,” Dean menghela napas panjang. Castiel langsung tahu kalau ada yang salah.

“Ya. Kita teman,” Castiel menatap wajah Dean yang tampak lelah. Ekspresi itu hanya tampak ketika si sulung Winchester tengah menghadapi suatu masalah yang sulit dipecahkan. Dan untuk standar Dean, masalah seperti itu normalnya hanya sedikit, “Kalau kau lupa kita memiliki _profound bond_.”

Sam mendengus dibalik laptopnya. Dean mendelik ke arahnya, “Ya. Baiklah. Oke. Sudah kubilang jangan bahas itu bukan?”

“Kau yang mempertanyakan kesetiaanku, Dean,” Castiel menghela napas panjang, “Setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu, sekarang kau mempertanyakan kesetiaanku terhadapmu—terhadap kalian berdua.”

Sam memelototi Dean. Mulut Dean terbuka, pria itu sepertinya ingin bilang sesuatu namun ia tidak menemukan suaranya, “Tentu saja Dean tidak mempertanyakan kesetiaanmu, Cas. Iya kan, Dean?” Sam bertanya dengan penekanan.

“Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu kita teman,” Dean menggaruk tengkuknya, “Keluarga bahkan.”

“Lalu?” Castiel tidak terlalu merasa sakit hati lagi. Keluarga. Kata itu selalu merupakan silabel yang indah ketika ia mendengarnya.

“Apakah kau memberikan kontakku kepada Michael?” Dean bertanya pada akhirnya.

Castiel menggeleng. Sam menutup laptopnya, “Aku jadi kepikiran. Apakah kau memberikan kontakku kepada Lucifer?”

“Aku tidak melakukan keduanya,” Castiel menjawab segera. Kedua Winchester itu saling berpandangan. Castiel mengecek _smartphone_ nya dan segera memberikan pesan pribadi untuk Michael dan Lucifer.

* * *

 

Dean Winchester pernah berkelana kemana-mana. Bumi, Surga, Neraka, Purgatori, sebutkan saja. Ia sudah pernah ke sana. Tapi tidak ke tempat ini, padang rumput yang terhampar luas, yang berbatasan langsung dengan langit biru. Sesekali angin berhembus pelan, rumput-rumput bergoyang bersama, awan-awan berkejaran di atasnya.

Dean pernah mengelilingi Amerika. Ia bahkan pernah ke Irlandia. Tapi ia belum pernah pergi ke hamparan hijau ini, yang dihiasi bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh berjauhan. Ia tidak pernah ke tempat ini, dimana yang ia rasakan hanya kedamaian dan kelegaan.

Mungkin ia sudah mati? Meninggal dalam tidurnya?

Tapi Dean bersumpah baik surga maupun neraka tidak seperti ini wujudnya.

“Tentu saja kau belum mati,” Dean refleks menyentuh punggungnya, tempat ia biasa menyelipkan pistolnya dibalik kemeja dan kaosnya. Tapi sepertinya dimanapun Dean berada, bukan dia yang mengendalikannya. Pistol kesayangannya tidak ada di tempatnya yang biasa, padahal dalam mimpi sekalipun Dean terkadang membawa pistolnya bersamanya.

Pria berambut hitam di hadapannya merupakan sosok yang Dean kenal. Siapa yang lupa dengan ayahnya sendiri? Biarpun wujudnya lebih muda dari yang Dean kenal semasa hidupnya, namun ia pernah ke masa lalu dan melihat ayahnya versi muda. Sayang sekali mata beriris hijau itu membuat Dean tersadar bukan Sang Ayah yang ada di hadapannya.

“Ada urusan apa, Michael?” Dean bertanya dengan cueknya, sudah menyerah mencari pistolnya. Toh benda itu tidak ada gunanya apabila harus dipakai untuk melawan malaikat yang satu itu.

“Kau tidak membalas pesanku,” jawab Michael singkat.

 _Seriously_? Memangnya mereka pasangan anak SMP yang sedang pedekate?

“Aku tidak pakai paket,” jawab Dean asal. Sesuatu berkilat di manik hijau Michael—ayahnya, terserahlah—tubuh Dean berubah siaga. Sepertinya _Archangel_ itu merencanakan sesuatu.

“Ah, begitu,” namun Michael hanya mengangguk. Entah paham betulan atau sok-sokan paham, “Sampai jumpa kalau begitu.”

.

Dean membuka matanya. Ia menghela napas lega begitu mendapati langit-langit kuning pucat di atasnya dan Kasur empuk di bawah pantatnya. Ia menendang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

 _Man,_ ia baru saja dihampiri oleh Malaikat yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Di dalam mimpinya.

* * *

 

Dean menyadari kalau ia sedang tertidur di dalam Baby. Ia ingat Sam yang mengendarai Baby dan Castiel duduk dalam diam di jok belakang. Ia ingat mereka baru saja membasmi satu sarang vampire dan hendak kembali ke bunker.

Tapi sekarang ia berada di padang rumput luas yang sama, yang ia mimpikan semalam. Ia jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Michael akan muncul sebentar lagi, “Dean,” pria berambut pirang itu berdecih kesal. Cara Michael menyebut namanya, singkat dan dengan nada yang datar, entah mengapa membuat Dean kesal.

“Apa?” Dean bertanya, galak. Ia berbalik.

Dan mendapati Ayahnya versi muda—yang dirasuki Michael, tentu saja—bertelanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana jeans biru tua yang seolah dipasang longar di pinggulnya. Dean tidak tahu kalau ayahnya memiliki… otot dada dan otot perut yang… indah. Dan menggiurkan—tidak dalam artian **homo** tentu saja. Ia tahu ayahnya mantan tentara, tapi ia tidak sadar kalau semua mantan tentara memiliki tubuh yang fit yang mungkin bisa jadi model pakaian dalam.

Terakhir yang Dean ingat, dari kunjungannya di masa lalu, rambut hitam ayahnya selalu disisir rapi ke belakang. Namun Michael tampaknya baru mandi—Dean yakin 100% kalau malaikat tidak perlu mandi—karena rambutnya basah dan mencuat ke segala arah. Seingat Dean, Ayahnya selalu bercukur rapi. Tapi sepertinya Michael belum bercukur—atau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bercukur—karena rambut di wajahnya tumbuh sedikit lebat dari yang Dean ingat.

Alisnya yang melengkung sempurna terangkat satu. Dean memperhatikan ada tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambutnya. Tanpa diperintah, pandangan Dean mengikuti tetesan air itu, melewati pipinya yang tirus. Mengikuti lekukan wajahnya yang tegas dan meluncur ke dagunya sebelum bergabung dengan tetesan air lain dan jatuh ke lehernya. Menuruni dadanya yang bidang, menyusuri perutnya yang berotot kemudian menghilang di dalam celananya.

Ayahnya—yang ada Michael di dalamnya—serius baru selesai mandi.

Dean menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya. Ia menguruk dirinya sendiri yang memandangi Michael dengan pikiran yang tidak-tidak karena sekali lagi perlu ditekankan kalau Dean **tidak homo**.

Tapi Dean rasa semua orang akan bertekuk lutut kalau melihat wujud Michael yang seperti ini.

Dean berdeham, “Apa?” ia berharap suaranya galak dan tegas tidak lemah dan pelan seperti yang terdengar di telinganya.

Michael tersenyum tipis. Manik hijaunya menatap dalam ke kedua bola mata Dean, “Balas pesanku.”

* * *

 

Dean mendengus keras. Ia menyadari Michael menyadap mimpinya lagi ketika dirinya berdiri di sebuah ruangan luas, yang baik dinding, langit-langit, dan lantainya berwarna putih. Tirai putih menari dari satu sisi. Logikanya mengatakan kalau itu adalah pintu keluar karena hanya dari situ angin berhembus dan menerbangkan tirai. Dean menyibak tirainya.

Untuk mendapati Michael tiduran santai diatas sebuah tempat tidur besar. Seprainya berwarna putih, kontras dengan kulit karamel Michael. Bantalnya bersarungkan kain berwarna putih juga, berlawanan dengan helaian tengah malam milik Michael yang tampak berantakan seolah ia baru bangun tidur. Manik hijaunya mengintip malas dari kelopak matanya yang berhiaskan bulu mata hitam lentik. Ia tersenyum tipis, “Dean.”

Dean kehabisan kata-kata. Mulutnya megap-megap. Alam bawah sadarnya mengapresiasi usaha Michael yang membuatnya tampak begitu seksi di ranjang. Sekalipun Dean **bukan homo**. Dean ingin mengumpat, memarahi Michael karena menggunakan tubuh ayahnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak senonoh. Tapi suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dean sedikit curiga kekuatan malaikat Michael ikut ambil peran mengenai keadaannya sekarang.

Michael bangkit duduk. Dean tidak tahu makhluk itu memakai celana atau tidak karena selimut berwarna putih menyembunyikan kakinya. Michael merangkak ke sisi tempat tidur. Ia menarik selimutnya bersamanya, sepertinya ia tidak mengenakan celana. Michael berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Dean. Pelan tapi mantap.

Dean berusaha lari, tapi lagi-lagi ia terpaku di tempatnya. Ia masih tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Sekarang Dean yakin kalau Michael menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan Dean. Sedikit demi sedikit, selimut itu tertinggal di belakang Michael. Dean berusaha untuk tidak memandangi **selimutnya**. Ia menatap Michael yang tampaknya malah membuat segalanya jadi lebih buruk.

Ada api di manik hijaunya. Sesuatu yang membara. Sebuah hasrat. Memandang wajah Michael membuat segalanya jutaan kali lebih buruk.

Dalam sekejap mata, Michael sudah ada di hadapannya, “Balas pesanku,” ia berkata.

* * *

 

“Oh! _Son of a bitch_!” Dean merutuk ketika ia menyadari kalau di dalam mimpinya kali ini, Michael mendatanginya. Lagi.

Ia dan malaikat sialan yang satu itu dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja bundar, dengan berbagai jenis makanan diatasnya dan sebuah lilin yang tengah menyala dan mengeluarkan aroma serupa tanah basah sewaktu hujan. Di sisi Michael ada setangkai mawar, yang lelaki itu sodorkan ke arahnya. Dean merebut mawarnya. Ia merobek plastiknya dan menggigit mahkota bunganya. Helaian tebal semerah darah itu ia kunyah, sambil melemparkan tatapan galak ke arah Michael.

“Aku tidak tahu kau suka bunga mawar,” Michael memulai dengan tenang. Jarinya menyusuri mulut gelasnya yang berisi _wine_ merah. Dean dengan kasar mengambil gelasnya dan menghabiskan _wine_ bagiannya dalam sekali teguk, “Mau tambah _wine_ nya?”

Sebelum Dean bisa menjawab, gelasnya sudah terisi penuh lagi, “Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa menghabiskan semua makanan di meja ini, tentu saja.”

Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, Dean mulai mengunyah. Dalam mimpi pun yang namanya makanan tetap enak rasanya. Ia memotong daging panggangnya dan membayangkan kalau makanan itu adalah Michael. Ia membayangkan sedang mencabut bulu sayap malaikat itu satu per satu. Sesekali Dean melemparkan tatapan galak ke arah lawan bicaranya.

“Kalau kau masih lapar, tentu saja kau bisa memakanku juga.”

.

Dean merasakan tenggorokannya kering dan sakit. Diluar, Sam memanggil namanya berkali-kali sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya. Tidak berapa lama, kayu berbentuk persegi panjang itu meledak. Ia dan Cas menyerbu ke dalam, “Dean! Kau tidak apa-apa?” kerutan di dahi Sam semakin dalam ketika ia memandangi sang kakak dengan ekspresi cemas.

“Kau menjerit seperti anak perempuan, Dean,” Cas menimpali.

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Dean untuk menilai situasinya. Ia kehilangan arah, mungkin kehilangan orientasi dan pegangan juga. Ada malaikat di dalam mimpinya yang baru saja mengajaknya melakukan hal yang penuh dosa. Dean menghela napas dalam-dalam.

“Mimpi buruk,” Dean menjawab dengan ketus. Ia tidak ingin ditemu oleh siapapun saat ini, “Lihat ulah kalian! Aku harus memasang pintu baru. Lagi,” Dean menggerutu, berharap segera mengenyahkan bayangan Michael dari pikirannya.

“Jangan marah-marah begitu,” Cas menjetikkan jarinya. Pintu Dean kembali terpasang sempurna ke engselnya, “Aku dan Sam hanya cemas mendengar jeritanmu.”

“Kupikir kau diserang atau apa,” Sam mengangkat bahunya, sebelum berbalik keluar kamar Dean. Cas menghilang beberapa detik kemudian setelah mengecek Dean—dengan mata malaikatnya—dan menyadari tidak ada luka baru ditubuh Dean.

Dean menghela napas dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke Kasur.

Ia mulai takut tertidur.

* * *

 

Dean tahu Sam pernah tidak tidur hampir sepuluh hari berturu-turut. Hal itulah yang sedang Dean coba lakukan. Sejauh ini ia berhasil menghindari tidur selama empat hari. Tapi tubuhnya mulai terasa tidak enak. Seperti misalnya, lidahnya tidak lagi merasa bahwa bacon seenak biasanya. Ia bahkan merasa mual ketika makan pie kemarin. Parahnya, ia jadi mudah marah dan terus-terusan merasa kesabarannya di tekan hingga batasnya.

Seperti sekarang misalnya, ia merasa kalau Sam dan Cas terlalu lama ada di dalam kantor polisi. Mereka sedang berburu, ada kematian misterius di kota kecil itu dan Sam merasa kalau itu bisa jadi kasus untuk mereka. Sam dan Cas kemudian masuk dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi dari polisi. Mereka mengecualikan Dean karena Dean terlalu galak dan bisa jadi polisi tidak akan memberikan keterangan para saksi kalau Dean terlibat dalam misi.

Dean menghela napas panjang. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut hitam yang sangat familier berjalan mendekat ke arah sini. Dean menggosok matanya. Sosok pria itu menghilang. Dean kembali menghela napas panjang, lega. Ia menengok ke arah kiri. Lagi-lagi ada sosok Michael mengganggu pandangannya. Dean kembali menggosok matanya berharap malaikat itu enyah dari muka bumi.

“Dean,” Dean terlonjak kaget begitu mendapati makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ia temui kini ada di depannya. Manik hijau yang mengintip malu-malu namun sekaligus tampak membara karena determinasi itu seolah menatap dalam ke jiwanya, ke hatinya, membuka rahasianya yang paling dalam. Tangan Michael yang kasar tapi dengan lembutnya menyentuh pipi Dean membuat Dean tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar dan tampak penuh pengertian. Penuh kasih sayang, bahkan, “Kau tidak membalas pesanku.”

“Yeah, _no shit, Sherlock_ ,” Dean menepis tangan Michael dari pipinya. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya yang ia tahu tidak akan berguna banyak. Tapi Dean mulai lelah dipermainkan, “Coba sebutkan keuntungannya bila aku membalas pesanmu!” perintah Dean ketus.

Michael melambaikan tangannya. Pistol Dean menghilang. Pria itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kap Baby, di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Dean. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, “Balas pesanku,” ujarnya sambil berbisik di telinga Dean. Suaranya rendah. Serak-serak basah. Tidak bernada, namun enak di dengar.

Respon Dean hanya sedikit lebih lambat. Ia menarik belati dari sakunya dan mengacungkannya, mengibaskannya secara liar. Sayang sekali Michael telah menghilang.

* * *

 

Baris paling atas dari aplikasi pesan instan Dean berisi pesan dari Michael yang bahkan belum ia buka. Ia bisa membaca pesannya, serangkaian aksara yang membentuk nama lengkapnya. Dean ingin tidur, tapi ia takut mimpi buruk. Mungkin membalas pesan Michael akan membuatnya tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Dean akhirnya membuka jendela percakapannya dengan Michael.

_Heaven’s Soldier: Dean Winchester._

_Dean Winchester: APA?_

Ia kemudian menutup aplikasinya dan mendengarkan Sam serta Castiel yang sibuk mendiskusikan kasus tadi. Michael pasti akan membalas pesannya. Ia yang menyuruh Dean untuk membalas pesannya. Mungkin ada hal penting yang perlu disampaikan makhluk sialan itu bukan? Kini setelah Dean pikir-pikir secara rasional, mungkin saja ada urusan surga yang harus ia selesaikan. Biarpun ia tidak peduli akan nasib malaikat yang satu itu, tapi biasanya urusan surga akan merambah ke dunia kalau tidak segera di bereskan.

Dean menunggu.

Akhirnya Cas dan Sam kehabisan topik untuk dibahas. Dan Dean masih saja menunggu.

“Ah, Sam?” Cas bertanya setelah menatap sesuatu di layar _smartphone_ miliknya. Akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya itu tidak sering membuka telepon genggamnya. Mungkin ia dan keluarga malaikatnya sedang berantem atau apa.

Jangan-jangan yang mau dibahas Michael adalah masalah Castiel dan malaikat lainnya? Dean refleks mengecek _smartphone_ miliknya. Namun belum ada balasan dari _Archangel_ yang satu itu.

“Ada apa, Cas?” Sam bertanya balik setelah menutup laptopnya.

“Kau kan manusia,” Cas memulai.

“Ya…?” Sam bertanya, tidak yakin. Dean mendengarkan. Sambil menunggu balasan dari Michael.

“Kau tahu strategi harapan palsu?” Cas bertanya lagi.

“Hah?” Sam dan Dean saling berpandangan.

“Anna bilang, kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu dari manusia, kau bisa memakai strategi itu. Pertama, kau dekati manusianya kemudian setelah manusia itu terlihat tertarik padamu, kau tinggalkan manusia itu begitu saja,” Cas menjelaskan.

“Lalu…?” kali ini Dean yang bertanya.

Castiel mengangkat bahunya, “Aku hanya bertanya. Karena Michael bertanya pada Anna bagaimana caranya mendekati manusia untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dan Anna memberikan saran seperti itu. Aku pensaran memangnya hal itu akan berhasil?”

Dean terdiam. Sam mengangkat bahunya. Dahinya berkerut, “Mungkin berhasil. Mungkin tidak. Tapi bagaimanapun strategi itu sedikit kejam menurutku.”

Alis Dean berkedut. Castiel mengangguk khidmat, “Menurutku juga. Maksudku, manusia bukan sampah yang bisa dibuang seenaknya kan?”

Bibir Dean mengerucut. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi kecut. Sam menimbang kata-kata Castiel, “Sepertinya apa yang kau bilang barusan berbeda konteksnya, Cas. Tapi ya, memanfaatkan seseorang adalah hal yang tidak baik.”

Dean cemberut, “ _Son of a bitch_!” ia bangkit berdiri dan menendang kursinya.

“Dean?” Sam dan Cas bertanya. Dean meninju tembok, sepertinya sebuah pesan yang nyata kalau ia tidak suka di tanya.

“ _Son of a bitch_!” teriaknya lagi sebelum membanting pintu dan melemparkan diri ke ranjangnya.

Michael menggunakan strategi harapan palsu kepadanya. Dan Dean terang-terangan termakan jebakannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Cas Septimus. Maaf kalau buluk, aneh, gak jelas begini. Niatnya mau bikin lucu tapi gak lucu-lucu amat jadinya. Soalnya di tengah cerita malah jadi ngebayangin yang iya-iya soal Michael dan Dean.
> 
> Kalau disadari, sebenernya saran yang Anna ajukan tipenya adalah relationship advice. Karena Anna yang baik menganggap kalau saudaranya tersayang itu mengincar seorang wanita. Sayang dia gak tahu kalau Michael dan Lucifer mau mendekati seorang manusia untuk menampung jiwa angelic mereka, bukan untuk membina sebuah hubungan.
> 
> Disini hujan, jadi gak bisa pulang makanya di post aja sekalian *curhat*
> 
> Ada kritik, saran, masukan, keluhan? Silakan tuangkan dalam kolom komentar
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Arleinne Karale


End file.
